Viver
by Neko Sombria
Summary: *Resposta do Desafio Feeling do Fórum do MDF* “Porque ela simplesmente perdeu sua vontade de viver” *Deathfic*


**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente, eu só ganho o Neji, Gaara, Itachi (principalmente), Sasuke e Sai quando completar 18, então até lê, ele pertence o Kishimoto-sensei.

N/A.: Aqui vai mais uma fic minha. Para ser mais específica, uma death fic. É resposta do Desafio Feelings do Fórum do Mundo dos Fics.

**Feeling Escolhido: **Depressão.

**Palavras Obrigatórias:** Esposa; Líder; Fronteira; Perseguição; Despedida.

Acho que dessa vez me superei xx"

_**Boa Leitura !**_

* * *

**Viver**

"_Porque ela simplesmente perdeu sua vontade de viver"_

Suspirou. Seu quarto parecia vazio naquela noite. Em que momento de sua vida, tudo aquilo havia acontecido? Em que _maldito_ momento sua vida havia virado de cabeça para baixo? Quando todas aquelas mudanças haviam ocorrido sem ela sequer ter conhecimento? Céus, em que mundo andava ultimamente? Para ser mais específica, em que mundo andava nos últimos _anos_?

E ali estava ela, 25 anos, bonita, curvas invejáveis, mulher que havia ganhado honrosamente o título de Sannin. E estava solteira. Nunca por falta de opção. Mas sim por escolha. Por martírio. Por, quando _ele_ ter voltado, cinco anos antes, com aquela notícia, ela ter entrado em **depressão**. E era o que acontecia agora. E lá estava ela, deitada no assoalho branco do chão sentindo pena de si mesma.

Ela estava há cinco anos presa dentro de sua própria dor. Dor que sabia que nunca iria passar. E mesmo tendo acordado diversas vezes pela manhã dizendo "_Eu vou mudar_" isso nunca acontecia. Pois razão e força havia. Mas a vontade havia lhe abandonado. Principalmente por ter de encarar _ela_. A mulher que havia, sem saber, acabado com sua vida. A **esposa** dele.

Não podia culpá-la. Ela não tinha culpa da dor incessante que ela sentia. Aquela mulher não tinha culpa se ele havia lhe escolhido como mulher e geradora de herdeiros. Podia até sentir o amor que eles exalavam cada vez que ela ia a seu consultório para acompanhamento do primeiro herdeiro. Herdeiro que deveria ser gerado por ela.

Uma lágrima rolou e Sakura não se importou nem um pouco em limpá-la. Tantos anos dedicando-se a ele para receber o que em troca? Nada, nenhum reconhecimento. E cada vez que eles apareciam em seu escritório, sim, _eles_, pois os dois iam sempre juntos, como se tivessem prazer em torturá-la. E quando acontecia, ela sempre mostrava sua força interior. Ela sorria e cuidava da frágil mulher grávida como se fosse à coisa mais preciosa do mundo. E ela era. Pois era mais uma de suas pacientes.

E aquela jovem médica **líder** da ANBU sempre se mostrava mais forte do que realmente era. Pois mesmo estando totalmente quebrada, ela não daria àquele prazer ao Uchiha miserável. Afinal, ela e Naruto seriam padrinhos do herdeiro mais velho. Pois ainda constituíam o antigo Time 7. O time mais forte em toda a vila. Não só por seus integrantes, mas também por sua união.

União essa a qual os membros sabiam que ela não participava. Pois apesar de toda a força, tanto física quanto mental, que ela demonstrava, ela não fazia parte daquela equipe. Não mais. Desde a volta do time completa. Com direito a Kakashi-sensei e atrasos. E apesar de gostar da presença dos amigos, ela não gostava da presença dele. Do Uchiha destruidor de sua vida.

Por isso, quando era forçada a sair do Hospital pela Quinta, ela sempre ia à campos de treinamento para dissipar toda a mágoa que acumulava durante as horas. Pois sabia que uma nova onda depressiva iria vir quando deitasse em seu travesseiro a noite. E talvez antes, quando cruzasse o portal de entrada de seu apartamento. Pois nem o cansaço conseguida desfazer aquilo. Toda aquela tristeza, mágoa e solidão. Aquela falta de forças para continuar. Sua depressão.

Suspirou de forma pesada e se pôs de pé. Tinha uma missão como Jounnin que executaria sozinha. Nada de mais. Apenas algo bobo. Nem era uma missão realmente. Só iria até a **fronteira** do País para pegar algumas ervas extremamente raras que só se encontravam naquela região. Então... Aquela idéia... Porque não... ? Nunca conseguiria se libertar de tanto sofrimento tão perto de quem lhe amava. E talvez eles nunca descobrissem. Passou a escrever algo no papel de forma lenta.

Ela sabia que havia uma hesitação ao escrever aquela carta. Pois, sem que soubesse, aquele amor que havia dedicado ao Uchiha era sua maior e constante **perseguição**. Algo que não conseguiria ser arrancado de si com tanta facilidade. Por isso, quando conseguiu terminar de escrever aquela carta, sentiu lágrima de tristeza rolar por sua face. Era um caminho sem volta, mas que lhe traria paz eterna.

Pôs a mesma dentro de sua bolsa e terminou de se arrumar. Trancou a casa, deixou tudo organizado. Passou na casa torre de sua mestra para deixar a carta e, como era muito cedo, quando ela abrisse, seria tarde demais para impedir. Após esse pequeno detalhe atendido, ela sumiu. Sua velocidade era tão absurda que ninguém a percebeu. E não era mesmo para alguém fazê-lo.

Chegou mais cedo do que previra a fronteira. Ficou satisfeita. Por um instante se perguntou se estava fazendo o certo. Mas não se importou. Já havia feito sua **despedida**.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto foi tirado brutamente da cama enquanto dormia. Para um ninja, ainda estar dormindo quando era quase 2:00 da tarde era um absurdo. Mas era sua folga. Não poderia ser julgado por isso. Olhou para a figura de cabelos prateados a sua frente de forma confusa.

- O que houve Kakashi-sensei? – Falou enquanto massageava a nuca. Olhou para o único olho visível do sensei e sentiu um frio na espinha ao perceber o que havia ali. _Tristeza_. _Pesar_. _Ódio_. Algo estava errado. Muito errado. Pensou em Sakura no mesmo instante.

- Naruto, Tsunade-sama quer ver o Time 7 – Falou ele. Sua voz saiu fria e pesarosa. Ele estava certo. Algo estava errado.

- Mas a Saku...

- Agora! – Falou de modo autoritário. E fez com que o loiro temesse. Ele se arrumou rapidamente e junto com o sensei, seguiram para a torre da Hokage.

Quando chegaram lá, bateram na porta. Uma voz suave, ao invés de uma irritada, pediu para entrarem. Os dois se depararam com uma cena nada comum. Tsunade estava aos prantos, chorava copiosamente ajoelhada ao chão. As mãos na cabeça resmungando algo como "Como isso foi acontecer?" enquanto uma triste Shizune tentava lhe consolar.

- T-Tsunade-obaachan? – Falou Naruto preocupado. Algo dentro de si dizia que as coisas estavam piores do que ele pensava. E que estranhamente isso tinha haver com Sakura. Ele não percebeu que seu melhor amigo também estava presente e estava com o semblante confuso. Naruto pegou um papel que estava no chão. Reconheceu prontamente a letra de sua amiga e começou a ler.

Quando terminou de ler a carta, a mesma caiu de suas mãos e ele caiu ajoelhado junto com ela. Lágrimas caíam por seu rosto enquanto o moreno ali presente começava a se sentir mal.

- I-Isso é-é v-verd-da-de? – Perguntou em meio aos soluços. Os olhos eram pura tristeza e perdição. Olhou para Shizune desolado, a mesma apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Não se reprimiu – NÃO! ISSO É MENTIRA! Ela Não... Não pode... – E sua voz foi morrendo e ele largou o punhos no chão. Sua irmã... Como ela.. Pode?

Kakashi também chorava. Uma aura de pesar e tristeza envolviam todos ali. Menos ao Uchiha.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Falou furioso. Todos o olharam e ele nunca se sentiu tão odiado na vida. Naruto, dentro todos, foi o que expressou toda sua raiva para com o amigo.

- O que houve seu desgraçado? Vou te mostrar o que houve – E fez ele ler a carta, a maldita carta de despedida.

_Querida shishou,_

_Aishiteru! Gostaria de dizer isso pessoalmente, para que não se preocupasse comigo, mas não posso. E por meio desta carta, preciso que diga isso aos outros._

_Diga ao Naruto e a Hinata que amo os dois, pois ele é meu irmãozinho hiperativo que eu adoro de montão e a Hinata é a melhor amiga tímida que eu poderia ter._

_Diga a Ino que ela e o Shikamaru foram feitos um para o outro e que eu adoro eles de verdade, pois a Ino sempre foi uma amiga meio louca e o Shikamaru sempre me deu boas dicas._

_Diga a Tenten e ao Neji que eu queria e muito ser madrinha do primogênito deles, mas não vou poder, por isso quero que eles saibam que eu amo eles por sempre terem me ajudado com os treinamentos extras._

_Shizune e Tsunade-sama, vocês foram as melhores mentoras que eu tive, foram minha família. Por isso quero que digam tanto ao Kakashi-sensei quanto ao Yamato-taishou que eles me ensinaram mais do que imaginam. Ensinaram-me o valor de uma vida._

_Digam ao Sai que ele sempre foi como aquele irmão que nunca gostamos, mas que não conseguimos viver sem._

_E por último, mas não menos importante, digam ao Sasuke que ele foi a melhor coisa que houve em minha vida. E também a pior. Eu só pude crescer graças a ele. Mas as noites em que eu fiquei acordada por culpa dele nunca irão desaparecer._

_Essa carta é para que se lembrem de mim como aquela garota sorridente e feliz que deixou de existir há muito tempo._

_Pois quando lerem essa carta, já estarei morta. Amo todos vocês._

_Assinado, Haruno Sakura_

Os olhos de Sasuke, naquele momento se arregalaram. E logo em seguida fecharam devido ao forte impacto do soco que Naruto lhe proferiu. Kakashi segurou Naruto para que ele não desse outro no moreno, que estava estático em seu lugar.

- Você sabe por que ela se matou? – Perguntou Naruto com mais lágrimas nos olhos – Você tem noção do por que ela desistiu de tudo que ela tanto havia lutado?

Sasuke sabia. Mas ele mesmo assim balançou a cabeça em negativa. Naruto novamente caiu sobre os joelhos, se pondo a chorar. Naquele momento, todos os amigos da Haruno já estavam na sala olhando abismados para a cena e tentando processar a informação recém dada.

Um silêncio pesado se fez presente por alguns segundos até que Ino, Hinata e Tenten arregalaram os olhos e entenderam o que aquilo queria dizer. Todas caíram sentadas no chão chorando tão ou mais que Tsunade. Todas desamparadas. Todas silenciosamente culpando o Uchiha.

- Por sua culpa ela simplesmente perdeu a vontade de viver – Falou Naruto. O grito de Ino se seguiu e a realidade caiu por sobre os ombros do Uchiha, que também se permitiu cair sobre os joelhos. Ino agora chorava mais ainda. E a realidade da frase de Naruto afetou mais ainda o moreno.

"_Por sua culpa ela simplesmente perdeu a vontade de viver"_

E Sasuke se pôs a chorar silenciosamente junto com o melhor amigo. Não havia só Sakura que havia perdido a vontade de viver. Ele também havia.

**Owari**

* * *

**Yo minna n.n/ Aqui vou eu mais uma vez com uma fic deprimente sobre o assunto depressão (não resisti a piada xP) Espero que tenham gostado. Queimei meus neurônios para fazer, mas acho que ficou legal õ/ Desafio comprido, até mais n.n/**

_Reviews ?!_

_Neko_ _Sombria_


End file.
